Quand le Futur vient se mêler des affaires du Passé
by moon55555
Summary: Luffy est un désastre ambulant capable des pires conneries possibles...ça tous le monde le sait...Mais qu'arrive t-il quand ce problème sur pattes s'arrange pour s'envoyer, lui et tous son équipage (avec le bateau en prime !), au moment de la fameuse bataille de Marine Ford ? Hé ben c'est la galère ! C'est moi qui vous le dit ! Time-Travel fic
1. Chapter 1

La bataille faisait rage à Marine Ford. De chaque côté, toutes les forces militaires et humaines étaient mobilisées et faisaient de leur mieux pour essayer de faire flancher l'ennemi. L'arrivée plus que remarquée de Luffy au chapeau de paille et ses compagnons qui avait jusque là contribué à renverser la donne en faveur des pirates, se trouvait vite contrecarrée par l'arrivée _par la mer_ d'_une armée d'une vingtaine de PX, commandée par Sentoumarou, le Capitaine de la division scientifique de la Marine , prit les rebelles à revers. Il leur était dorénavant impossible de rebrousser chemin et de s'enfuir par la mer._

_Mais les pirates n'en avaient que faire ! Tous ce qui leur importait était que leur ami et nakama était droit devant eux, pieds et poings liés sur l'échafaud et qu'il avait désespérément besoin de leur aide. _

_Et c'est à ce moment précis que retentit au dessus de leur tête un énorme « PLOC », comme quand on crève une bulle de savon, et qu'une grande ombre se fit sur la glace, en plein milieu du champ de bataille et que tous, pirates et marines confondus, cessèrent le feu et levèrent doucement la tête vers le ciel._

_Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi et ceux situés en plein dans la zone d'ombre, commencèrent à courir dans tous les sens et dans toutes les directions possibles pour peu qu'ils échappaient au sillage de la gigantesque ombre qui ne cessait de grandir à vu d'œil._

_Un bateau était en train de tomber du ciel et allait droit s'écraser sur eux !_

_Encore….._

_Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous, ces bateaux qui décidaient tous d'apparaitre comme ça, dans les airs, sans prévenir ?! C'était devenu un effet de mode ou quoi ?! C'était plus une bataille ça ! Mais où allait le monde si on ne pouvait même plus se taper sur la gueule sans avoir peur qu'un bateau nous tombe du ciel et ne nous réduise en charpie ! _

Au fur et à mesure que la masse s'approchait du sol, il était possible mieux discerner la structure du bateau.

La première pensée des Marines et des Pirates présents fut : « _Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?!_ »

En effet le (hum-hum) bateau, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, n'avait à première vu, rien d'un bateau ordinaire.

En effet il s'agissait d'un bateau rouge-blanc-marron-jaune (oui, oui, toutes ces couleurs à la fois…) aux formes hétéroclites et arborant une sorte de….(c'était quoi déjà… un soleil ? un lion ?)….bon, on va dire avec une sorte de soleil à la tête de lion et qui arborait aussi fièrement le numéro « 1 » de chaque côté de son étrave.

Seuls les yeux du fils de dragon le révolutionnaire s'écarquillèrent encore plus de surprise en reconnaissant le bateau.

_C'était le Thousand Sunny ! _

_C'était son bateau !_

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXO_**

_Bon, revenons un peu en arrière si vous le voulez bien. Ou plutôt en avant…..ça serait plus correcte en effet de dire cela …Oui, revenons en avant…._

Le bateau de Luffy au chapeau de paille venait juste de s'enfoncer dans les eaux profondes autour de l'archipel Saboady, en échappant ainsi à une horde de marines qui le traquaient, lui et son équipage, sur la terre ferme.

Après 2 ans de séparation, les chapeaux de pailles étaient enfin réunis !

Chacun de leur côté, ils s'étaient entrainés et étaient devenus bien plus forts qu'avant dans le but de se retrouver deux ans plus tard à l'archipel Saboady pour continuer leur fabuleuse aventure et retrouver le légendaire One Piece, le trésor qu'on croyait introuvable de l'ancien roi des pirates.

L'équipage faisait maintenant route vers leur toute nouvelle destination, l'île des hommes-poissons.

« Hé Sanji ! J'ai faim ! Tu pourrais pas me faire un p'tit casse croûte ? Je crève la dalle moi ! » Se plaignit le capitaine en se tenant le ventre.

« La ferme ! Tu viens déjà de finir tout ton sac de provision alors ferme là et contente-toi d'attendre que le dîner sois prêt, comme tout le monde ! » S'exclama rageusement le cuistot.

« Maiiiiissss Sanjjiiiiieeuuuhhh ! Moi je m'ennuie ! Et tu sais très bien que quand je m'ennuie, bah j'ai faim ! » gémit de plus belle le garçon.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, le cuistot avait décidé de l'ignorer et de continuer à préparer le repas comme si de rien était.

« Sanjjjiiii allez st'euplait ! »

Il s'approcha de la porte de la cuisine et passa sa tête à travers.

« Sanjjjiiieuh ! »

Mais le blond ne bronchait toujours pas.

« Sanjjjiiieuh ! »

Toujours rien.

« Sanj… »

« TA GUEULE ! »Explosa le blond. « Je t'ai dit d'attendre alors tu fais ce qu'on te dit et t'arrête de me souler avec tes 'Sanjiieuh' 'Sanjiieuh ! !»

« Mais… c'est ton prénom…. »

« J'VEUX RIEN SAVOIR ! FOUT MOI LE CAMPS DE CETTE CUISINE ET NE REVIENT PLUS TANT QUE JE T'AURAIS PAS APPELER POUR BOUFFER ! » Hurla le cuistot en virant vite fais bien fais son capitaine de son sanctuaire sacré, d'un bon coup de sabot au fesses.

Le pauvre atterri tête la première dans l'herbe et le postérieur en l'air.

Il fut accueillit par un petit rire cristallin qu'il reconnut comme étant celui de Robin.

« Décidément, il y'a des choses qui ne changes pas en ce monde… » Dit-elle d'une voix énigmatique.

Robin était assise à une table remplie de bouquins et sur lequel trônait une sorte d'objet circulaire de la taille d'une paume avec des gravures et des ornements étranges.

« Tu fais quoi ? » demanda le brun en se relevant et en zyeutant curieusement ce qui se trouvait sur la table.

« Des recherches….. »répondit-elle en suivant le regard curieux de son capitaine.

« Sur quoi ? »

«Un objet ancien que m'ont procurés les membres de l'armée révolutionnaire avec lesquels j'ai passé ces deux dernières années. » répondit-elle. « Cela provient d'un vieux site archéologique récemment découvert. Les membres m'ont demandé de déchiffrer les runes inscrites sur cet objet. D'autres avant moi auraient essayé mais n'auraient aboutis à aucune conclusion sur la nature de cet objet. Je suis en quelque sorte leur dernier recours. »

« Ah….Et t'a trouvé quoi pour l'instant ? » dit-il en s'asseyant dans l'herbe, les jambes croisées.

La jeune brune fronça ensuite les sourcils d'un air inquiet.

« Il s'agit de loin de l'objet le plus énigmatique et le plus inquiétant qu'il m'est été de voir. »

Luffy eu un regard interrogateur auquel elle s'empressa rapidement d'expliquer ce qu'elle entendait par ses paroles.

« Regarde… » Lui dit-elle en lui désignant un étrange motif gravé au centre de l'objet. « Ce motif signifie 'Temps'. Et ici…. » Continua t-elle en retournant l'objet et en désignant un autre motif, lui aussi gravé au centre. « Celui-là veux dire 'Danger'…..en général quand ce dernier signe apparait, ce n'est pas vraiment bon signe…. » Dit-elle d'un air inquiet.

Les yeux de Luffy commencèrent à pétiller.

« COOL ! Je peux essayer ?! » S'écria t-il en s'emparant de la sphère sans même attendre la réponse de la brune.

« A-attend Luffy… tu ne devrais peut-être pas…. »

« OH ! Regarde Robin ! Y'a un bouton là, derrière ce motif ! Attend voir ! Je vais essayer si ça marche ! »

« NON LUFFY NE…. » Commença t-elle mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Son intrépide de capitaine avait déjà enfoncé son doigt dans le bouton qui s'enfonça dans la sphère et libéra une vive lumière qui les aveugla momentanément tous les deux, et puis…..un gros « PLOC » plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent, l'équipage entier du chapeau de Paille et leur bateau, le Thousand Sunny, tous en plein les airs ….prêts à faire une chute mortel vers le sol…

* * *

**La suit dans pas longtemps, promis !**


	2. Chapter 2

Les Marines et les Pirates présents sur la place hoquetèrent de surprise.

Eux aussi venaient juste de reconnaitre l'emblème de la tête de mort avec un chapeau de paille dessiné sur la voile du bateau kamikaze.

_Il s'agissait du navire des Mugiwaras !_

Des cris d'effroi venant du bateau pouvaient très distinctement être entendus dans toute la baie.

« AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ON VA S'ECRASER ! »

« FAITES QUELQUES CHOSE BORDEL ! »

« ON VA TOUS MOURIR ! »

« GIGANTESCO MANO ! »

Au moment même ou tous croyaient qu'il en était finit du bateau et qu'il allait se fracasser sur la glace, de gigantesques mains sortirent des extrémités de ce dernier et firent atterrir le bateau en douceur sur la glace, devant les yeux ébahis et écarquillés des personnes présentes sur le champ de bataille.

Tous les yeux étaient maintenant rivés vers le navire par ou des voix paniquées retentissaient et ou des figures se relevaient tant bien que mal du sol.

Il y en avait 8 en tout.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qui vient de se passer et pourquoi on est plus dans l'eau ?! » s'égosilla une petite voix aiguë appartenant à une petite créature marron et aux grandes cornes.

« Je mettrais ma main à couper que c'est encore de la faute de notre crétin de capitaine ! » En dit une autre, celle d'une femme cette fois, en empoignant un jeune garçon qui venait juste de se relever, par le col et en le secouant dans tous les sens. « ALLEZ AVOUE ! QU'EST-CE QUE T'A ENCORE FAIT SALE MACAQUE DÉBILE ?! HEIN ?! T'AS FAIT QUOI BORDEL ?! »

« M-m-mais rien j'tttte jurrrrre ! J'ai juuuussste appuuuuuyyyé sur un bou-bou-bouton qui était su-su-sur un dr-drôle d'objet qu-qui était à-à Robin ! » Dit le pauvre capitaine en désignant avec très peu d'élégance, une jeune brune du doigt qui avait plutôt l'air songeuse et qui regardait désespérément autour d'elle.

Soudain un des personnages qui était entre temps monté en hauteur à l'avant du bateau poussa un hoquet de surprise et pointa du doigt quelque chose à l'horizon, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

« H-hé les g-gars ….j'crois qu'on a un g-gros problème…. »

« Qu'est ce t'a Usopp ? » demanda le jeune brun qui venait de se faire mal traiter par une jeune rousse, en s'avançant lui et les autres restés en bas, vers son compagnon qui tremblait maintenant comme une feuille.

La vue qui les accueillit les foudroya littéralement sur place et certains durent se pincer pour vérifier qu'ils ne rêvaient pas….

Ils étaient à Marine Ford….. Mais ce n'était pas la baie rénovée et complètement reconstruite qu'ils connaissaient…..non….celle là était pratiquement en ruine….et s'ils ne se trompaient pas….c'était bien les pirates de barbe blanche et lui-même qu'ils voyaient là bas, au loin, et qui les toisaient tous les 8 avec grande stupeur.

« Bon….je crois que l'on sait à quoi servait cet étrange objet maintenant…..» dit la dite Robin.

« T-tu veux d-dire qu'on aurait… » Commença la rousse en se passant une main sur la bouche.

« Voyagé dans le temps oui…cela serait le terme exact…. »

Le visage du jeune capitaine, qui était jusque là resté silencieux, s'obscurcit et il s'avança d'un pas lent vers la figure de prou de son bateau, monta dessus et fixa son regard au loin, tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et devant la foule de badauds qui retenaient tous inconsciemment leur souffle, il cria à plein poumons, sa voix résonnant à travers toute la baie.

« HÉ OH VOUS LA BAS ! JE SUIS LUFFY AU CHAPEAU DE PAILLE ! ON VIENT DU FUTUR ET AVEC MON ÉQUIPAGE ON A COMME QUI DIRAIT VOYAGE DANS LE TEMPS ET ON S'EST RETROUVES ICI ! » Puis en regardant les armes qu'avaient aux mains les marines et les pirates. « HÉ MAIS VOUS ÊTES EN TRAIN DE VOUS BATTRE ?»

« Tu crois quoi sombre crétin ! Que des pirates et des marines se sont donnés rendez-vous ici pour prendre le gouter ensemble ! Bien sûr qu'ils sont en train de se battre !» tonna un blond aux sourcils bizarre, sa poêle toujours dans les mains.

« On est en plein au milieu de l'exécution de ton frère ! » expliqua la rousse.

A ses mots, le jeune capitaine tourna vivement la tête vers l'horizon en se mettant la main au niveau des sourcils pour essayer d'un peu mieux distinguer l'échafaud qui trônait au loin.

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il commença à brandir ses mains dans tous les sens et à faire de grands signes en direction de la structure en bois.

« ACE ! HE OH ACE ! C'EST MOI LUFFY ! C'EST GÉNIAL T'ES ENCORE VIVANT ! ATTEND JE VIENS TE SORTIR DE LA TOUT DE SUITE ! BOUGE SURTOUT PAS ! J'ARRIVE !» Hurla t-il avant de sauter du haut de son perchoir et d'atterrir sur sol gelé avant de se mettre à sprinter vers l'échafaud.

« NON LUFFY REVIENS ! » cria la rousse en direction de son capitaine, mais celui-ci avait déjà prit la poudre d'escampette.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Mais qu'est ce qui ce passait ?!_

Ca c'était bien ce que les personnes du passé, présentes sur les lieux ou chez eux devant leur écran en train de regarder la bataille, auraient bien voulus savoir…Étaient-ils en train de rêver éveillés ou un équipage tout entier, les Mugiwara de surcroit, avait atterrit en plein milieu des hostilités, avec leur bateau et se disait venir du futur ?

Mais aussi abracadabrante soit-elle, personne à ce moment là n'aurait pus nier l'évidence que le jeune homme à la veste rouge qui se dirigeait en ce moment même vers l'échafaud était le portrait craché du pirate au chapeau de paille et à la veste jaune qui se trouvait un peu plus loin sur son chemin et qui regardait son sosie s'avancer vers lui, avec une étrange curiosité.

Sentoumarou, étant le premier à reprendre ses esprits, ordonna au deux pacifistas les plus proches du bateau à la tête de lion, de se mettre en position et de stopper le nouveau venu dans son élan.

Les deux énormes cyborgs se mirent en travers de la route du chapeau de paille et ouvrirent leurs gigantesques bouches de robot, prêts à tirer leurs puissants lasers à la figure du pirate.

Mais bizarrement, ce dernier ne s'était même pas arrêté de courir et fonçait, tête la première sans même faire attention aux deux robots.

_Puis tout arriva très vite._

Avant même de pouvoir attaquer, un des robots de retrouva la nuque complètement tordu, et l'autre le torse fendu en deux. Les deux machines explosèrent d'un seul coup dans un vacarme assourdissant et firent jaillir de gros nuages de fumée et de débris.

Luffy qui continuait jusqu'alors tranquillement sa course, tourna vivement la tête et fit un petit geste de la main à ses deux compagnons, Sanji et Zoro, qui venait juste d'atterrir derrière lui, au sol.

« Merci les gars ! J'vous laisse vous occuper des autres robots k'ay !» s'exclama t-il, son légendaire sourire niais au visage.

Ses deux compagnons hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent côtes à côtes vers les nombreux robots qui restaient.

Dire que les personnes présentes étaient surprises, était plutôt faible comme mot. Ils avaient plutôt tous, les yeux sortant complètement en dehors de leurs orbites et la bouche grande ouverte, en fixant les deux pirates qui venaient touts les deux d'exterminer deux PACIFISTAS, comme si de rien était, et en une seule attaque.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'ils étaient bordel ?! Des monstres ?!_

« Hé, l'cuistot pervers, ça t'dit de voir qui arrivera à en détruire le plus? » s'exclama le sabreur aux cheveux verts.

« Ch'ui pour, tête de choux. Mais tout le monde ici sait que j'arriverai à en dégommer le double de ton score. » Répliqua le blond.

« RÉPÈTE UN PEU POUR VOIR SOURCILS EN VRILLE ! »

« QUOI TU VEUX TE BATTRE, SABREUR DE MES DEUX ?! »

Ils s'envoyèrent tous deux des regards meurtriers puis se mirent à se taper dessus en s'injuriant de tous les noms possibles et imaginables.

« FERMEZ-LA TOUS LES DEUX ! » hurla Nami, la rousse aux cheveux longs, en descendant elle aussi, du bateau.

« oui…Nami-swan…. » Soupira le blond.

« Tch…sale enquiquineuse… » Grogna le sabreur.

« Quoi ?! COMMENT OSES-TU…. »

Mais avant même que le cuistot ne puisse terminer sa phrase et commencer une nouvelle joute avec le sabreur, Nami fit apparaitre un gigantesque nuage gris sur leur tête et électrocuta ses deux compagnons.

« J'AI DIT FERMEZ-LA TOUS LES DEUX ! »

Luffy pouffa de rire en voyant ses deux nakamas se faire brutaliser par leur navigatrice, puis se tourna vers son but premier, à savoir arriver au plus vite devant l'échafaud.

* * *

**La suite dans très peu de temps !**


	3. Chapter 3

La bouche de Luffyétait grande ouverte et ses yeux avaient pris la forme de grosses étoiles pétillantes. Devant ses yeux ébahis, son équipage, ou plutôt son équipage dans un futur proche, était en train de mener un combat contre ces saletés de tas de ferrailles avec leur lasers, qui selon lui ne rivalisaient même pas de loin avec la magnificence et la cool-itude des gadgets de Franky. Le Zoro et le Sanji du futur continuaient de dégommer un par un les PX-5 sans même la moindre égratignure.

« _Trop COOl ! » _ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

Luffy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une très grande fierté.

_Ils étaient super puissants et ils faisaient partis de __son__ équipage ! Même si, techniquement pas encore….mais ça revenait au même, ça allait devenir __son __équipage dans un futur proche ! Et ils allaient être imbattables !_

Le garçon ne pus s'empêcher de sourire à cette dernière pensée.

_Oui…ils allaient devenir les plus forts de tous le nouveau monde….et personne ne pourra plus jamais les séparer !_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOX**

« DÉGAGEZ ! ALLEZ POUSSEZ-VOUS DE LA ! » S'écria le chapeau de paille du futur en assommant un énième marine qui venait encore de se mettre sur son chemin.

« Haltes-là Chapeau de Paille ! » s'écria un géant avec une cape de marine et un énorme sabre à la ceinture. Derrière lui se tenait une bonne centaine de marines, armes à feu en mains et prêts à tirer. « Que tu vienne du futur ne fait aucune différence. Toi et ton double allaient périr ici et maintenant ! A L'ATTAQUE VOUS TOUS ! » Lança t-il en ordonnant à ses troupes de mener l'assaut.

Le visage du capitaine s'obscurcit tandis que les ennemis se jetaient sur lui de toutes parts.

« TU VAS MOURIR MUGIWARA ! »

« FAIS TES PRIERES ! »

Mais sous les regards effarés des autres pirates de barbe blanche, le chapeau de paille ne broncha même pas, et au moment ou les premières armes allaient le toucher, une vague déferlante de fluide vint s'abattre sur les assaillants en les faisant s'évanouir an même temps que plus de la moitié des marines présents dans tous Marine Ford !

Le spectacle était tous simplement ahurissant….

Non seulement le chapeau de paille venait de réduire à néant plus de la moitié des effectifs de la Marine en même pas une fraction de seconde, mais il avait en plus réussi à épargner les pirates de barbes blanche, qui pour certains, tombèrent à la renverse sous le coup de l'émotion.

« I-Il p-possède le H-haki des r-rois… ! » s'écria un des pirates qui venait de perdre l'équilibre.

Barbe Blanche et tous les puissants combattants présents, qu'ils soient marines ou pirates, furent d'autant plus surpris que eux seuls savaient qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel Haki royale.

Non seulement il s'agissait d'un don extrêmement rare, mais celui-là était très bien maitrisé, ce qui permettait à son utilisateur d'aller jusqu'à cibler les personnes qu'il souhaitait attaquer et laisser consciente les autres.

Même le fameux et puissant pirate qu'était Barbe Blanche, n'avait atteint ce stade de perfection qu'après de nombreuses années d'entrainement acharné.

Et qu'un jeune rookie, pas plus vieux que son fils, Portgas. D . Ace , y soit arrivé si jeune, démontrait très clairement l'avenir fabuleux auquel était sans nul doute, prédestiné le garçon.

Inutile de préciser que dans le monde entier, la presse devait surement en ébullition devant l'énorme scoop dont elle était témoins par les écrans de Shabondy que la Marine, dépassée par les évènements, avait à coup sûr oubliée de couper.

Insensible à toute l'attention dont il faisait l'objet, Luffy se remit à courir vers son frère qu'il voyait au loin et qui le regardait avec la même intensité et la même stupeur que les autres.

De là ou il était, Luffy pouvait voir que droit devant lui, son autre lui qui était complètement essoufflé et qui tenait à peine debout, avait quelques difficultés avec un gros ballot de Marine qui n'arrêtait pas de lui taper dessus avec une grosse massue.

Il se précipita vers lui, gonfla son poing au maximum tout en le durcissant avec le haki d'armement, puis asséna son coup fatal au marine qui osait venir chercher des noises à son ancien lui.

Le coup envoya s'écraser à vive allure le corpulent marine sur les murs de la gigantesque bâtisse, frôlant au passage, de peu l'échafaud.

« Oups….j'y suis pt'être allé un peu fort…. » Dit le chapeau de paille à la veste rouge et à la cicatrice en forme de croix sur le torse.

« Il sait aussi utiliser le haki d'armement ?! » s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix à l'unisson dans l'assemblée des spectateurs qui ne ratait pas une miette du spectacle sous leurs yeux.

« TROP COOL ! COMMENT T'A FAIT CA ?! » S'écria l'autre Luffy, un sourire énorme au visage et en totale extase sur lui-même.

« Chihihihi…c'est Rayleigh qui m'a entrainé… » Répondit le premier avec exactement le même sourire que son double.

« Génial ! J'chui trop fort pour avoir maitrisé un truc pareil ! » S'enthousiasma le deuxième Luffy, sans même un soupçon de modestie, même si théoriquement ce n'était pas lui qui venait de réaliser cet exploit, mais plutôt un futur lui.

« Hé ! Je viens juste de penser à un truc super! » S'exclama, l'autre Luffy à la veste rouge. « Maintenant que j'ai un clone …..On va pouvoir jouer à 'devine c'est qui' ! »

« COOOOOOL ! » dirent-ils en cœur, les mêmes yeux pétillants et le même sourire trois fois plus grand que la normale, au visage. « Chihihihihi » se mirent à ricaner les deux Luffy, à l'unisson comme des fous alliés, ce qui au bout d'un moment, commença à vraiment foutre les jetons à ceux qui les regardaient et qui ne comprenaient absolument rien à leur communication télépathique que seuls des idiots finis comme eux pouvaient comprendre.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO**

Pas très loin de là, une certaine impératrice Kuja avait le cœur à tout rompre et les joues en feu.

_Deux ! Elle ne rêvait pas ! Ils étaient deux !_

C'en était trop pour elle et dans un dernier « Aaaaaaaaaahh ! »

Elle tomba dans les pommes…

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimez ! Allez ! Au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre !**


End file.
